


Comfortable

by insideyourams



Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideyourams/pseuds/insideyourams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extra short exchange between Florence and Isabella, meant to capture how comfortable they are with one another. Isabella has hidden feelings, and it's unclear as to whether or not Florence feels the same way exactly. Could be considered a prequel to "I Cannot Rest," I suppose. xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet from Isa’s POV. Based on the pre-Grammy pic of Flo with her hair in a towel in front of a fireplace. Nothing special. xx

“Isa, what-” said Florence suddenly, turning around in her seat by the fire to look at me as I held up my iPhone to take a picture. She extended a long, pale hand in protest, her precocious eyebrows raised in objection. “You know I don’t like cameras…”

“But cameras like you, Flo..” I said, with a grin, lowering the device for a moment, raising my eyebrows in response. “It’ll be for later. I won’t post it if you don’t want. You just look so cute in your towel and robe…” I stuck out my tongue, and Florence rolled her eyes, the corners of her lips twitching into an involuntary smile.

“Okay, just one.” said Florence, smiling shyly in the dim light.

I snapped the photo and studied it for a moment, a wide smile spreading across my face. 

“Well?” chimed Flo, and I did a little dance and skipped to her side, curling into a little ball on the rug beside her chair, facing her, resting my head against her knee. I gazed up at her and thrust the phone screen into the air. She leaned forward and squinted at it for a moment before reaching up to steady my hand in attempt to see the picture more clearly. I bit back a sigh. Florence swallowed, a sheepish smile spreading across her face. She bit her lip and let go, sitting back. “That’s not bad.”

I let my hand fall back to my side, locking the screen as I did so. I lay the phone beside us on the rug and snaked my arms around Florence’s legs, staring into space silently before murmuring, “You’re so lovely, Flo.” 

Florence sighed and leaned back in her chair, letting her left hand fall into my hair, lightly stroking it. We were always so comfortably close. “So are you, Iz.. so are you.”


End file.
